Sister in law!
by angel of the valkyries
Summary: This is a sequel to Happy Birthday Anise, aso written by me! Its about Anise and Jade and how they settle things!


Sister-in-law?!

Anise wondered around the cathedral in Daath, with the small silver ring on her finger. She looked over the balcony and saw Ion, with Luke and the gang. Anise ran as fast as she could down the steps. She arrived in front of the group and said "Jade! Did you come all the way here to see cute little Anise?" There was no answer. Anise looked at the group and noticed that Jade and Natalia were missing. Anise's head filled up with wild thoughts. Suddenly she got angry and marched away and headed towards her room.

(I thought he liked….me! Not her! What's so special about her?! He called me a princess! Fiddle Sticks! Natalia is a REAL princess! Why would he want me…..when he could have her….?) Anise looked out her window and saw her mamma and papa. She decided to head out and talk to them. Anise left the cathedral and ran in the direction of her parents, but got distracted by a shiny object. She went over to pick it up, but Mohs came and interrupted her train of thought.

"Anise! You are needed now. Come." Mohs said with a harsh tone. Anise nodded and followed him back into the cathedral. There, Anise was put to work.

Jade arrived in Daath, and went to the item shop, and restocked on apple gels. He headed towards the cathedral where he would meet up with Luke, Tear, Guy, Mieu and Natalia. He was about to go up the stairs, when he saw the shiny object. He went towards it and noticed it was the ring he had given Anise a few days ago. (I know she doesn't like me that much….but throwing a ring out the window? What if she hit someone…..Well now that I think about it…she might have aimed it at Arietta. Oh well!) Jade thought, and he picked up the ring.

Jade started to open the cathedral door and suddenly the door opened, and Anise ran into Jade, pushing them both down the long stairs. Anise had Tokunaga grow big and break their fall at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oww…..you stupid little-" Jade started to say, but stopped himself.

"I'm sorry Jade! I was looking for something before….and I ran out the door…and well you know the rest!"

"Are you looking for this?" Jade held the ring in his palm.

"Jade! You found it! I'm so thankful!"

"Why was this ring outside?"

"To tell you the truth Jade….I don't know! I was looking out the window this morning…oh! It must have fallen off then! I'm sorry Jade!"

Jade stood up and grabbed Anise's left hand, and put the ring on her ring finger. Anise blushed and looked at him.

"Keep that ring on your finger. As long as you wear it…men will think that you're taken."

"Why would I want to do that? I want to marry a guy- are you asking me…..?"

"Think what you will. I do not have an exact definition and what I am trying to say."

Anise heard a gasp and turned around.

"GAH! NEPHRY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I came to see my brother….but now I see that he was here for this…"

"My apologies sister. I was forced here by this little girl…"

"STOP LYING YOU STUPID RAPPIG!" Anise yelled. Jade picked up Anise and carried her away.

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME! I DO NOT WANT HER AS MY SISTER IN LAW!"

"SISTER-IN-LAW WITH…..WITH…WITH…HER?! NO WAY!" Anise expressed her anger.

"Shhh…calm down Anise. She was only joking…..unless you weren't…"

"Stop it! Why do you have to play with my feelings? I honestly….like-"

Anise felt Jade's arms slip around her. Anise always fantasized about things like that, but she never experienced them. Anise and Jade fell asleep under the starry night next to the stairs to the cathedral.

"Wow…I didn't realize that they felt that way about each other……I mean their age difference…is different." Guy said.

"Are you jealous Guy? You have me to hug you." Natalia said as she approached Guy.

Guy ran away and Natalia chased him.

Luke dragged Jade to the inn, and Tear carried Anise back to her room. Nephry went with Luke to the inn, and went in the room with Jade.

"Jade…of all the women you chose….you chose a girl? Well….I don't exactly like her….but if she's the one you chose….then I have no choice but to accept her. Good night...big brother." Nephry whispered and left the room. Jade and Anise fell asleep under the starry night, just as they had in Anise's dreams.

I hope you liked it! Many people asked me to make a sequel, and so I did! And Jade and Anise didn't do ANYTHING when they fell asleep. (Just wanted to clarify that!) Thanks for reading! And if you have any ideas for another one please feel free to tell me!


End file.
